


City Lights

by InsaneInTheMembrane



Category: XXXTentacion (Musician) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneInTheMembrane/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: Meeting up with X? No way. But yes way, your friend bought you tickets there. Who knows what could happen. Maybe you and Jah will become best friends.. Or more...Y/N - NameE/C - Eye ColorS/C - Skin ColorG - GenderB/F - Best FriendY/S - Your State
Relationships: XXXTentacion/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Morning **

_God, I wish I could go to an X concert... _ _His music has such a unique vibe to it... _

A sudden buzzing would be heard on your phone. You would pick it up, grinning.

> (B/F): Hey, (y/n). I managed to snatch some tickets online to an XXXTENTACION concert. I know how much you like him, so... Yeah! Text or call me when you can 😁
> 
> _No way... This has gotta be a lucid dream or something. _

You would begin texting them back, as your grin became even bigger. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet your idol... You could already imagine his dark blue hair, or purple because he wanted it purple. Ack, don't dwell on that.

Me: You're not kidding..? How do you know I like X? Lol

(B/F): Well you always bring him up randomly in convos... Your Instagram is full of pictures of him, it's not a coincidence I bought these tickets 

Me: Oh, jeez, when's the concert? 

(B/F): It's next month, so be sure to meet at my house and we'll plan our road trip

> Me: But (y/s) is a bit far from Florida. 
> 
> (B/F): Which is why I said we'll plan it 👍 cya soon 
> 
> Me: bye! I cannot thank you enough for these tickets 🙂
> 
> (B/F): np! Remember we'll have to pack depending on the time it'll take to get to Florida k? 
> 
> Me: gotcha
> 
> You would put the phone down, rubbing your hands together a bit. You would finally get to meet Jah. 


	2. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip time.

I would finally arrive at my best friends house, smiling. I would knock on the door. 

"Hey, (y/n)! It's gonna be a bit far from (y/s) so... You packed your stuff?" 

"Yep."

"You don't sound very excited..."

"No, I'm nervous, (b/f)!"

"Cause you get to meet your crushhhh?"

"... No... Why you gotta do me like that..."

"Ight, you went super quiet after I said that. I bet you wanna squeeze Jah."

"Nah."

"I'm joking. Get in the car, (y/n). We've got a long road trip."

**The Trip Begins. **

"You can fall asleep, (y/n)."

You would close your eyes, lying in the backseat. Your eyes felt so heavy now. 

All you could do now was dream. 

**Dream **

You would wake up in the exact place you were, except Jahseh himself was on the passengers side. He was exchanging words with your (b/f). How dare he not talk to you. You felt the jealousy literally boiling inside of you. 

You would poke your head into the front part of the SUV, smiling. 

"HI X."

"Oh, hello! I was just talking to your friend."

"About what?" 

"Well, about how I'm going to meet you..."

The world seemed to go black. All you could do now is focus on Jah... He's so cute. His eyes are so beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful. Time seemed to come to a halt. You would smile. He's the one you want, isn't he... 


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prepare for the concert.

**Hotel **

You would wake up in the bed, confused. 

(B/F): "You were literally dead asleep so I carried you up here."

"Thank you, (B/F)."

"No problem. I can't believe you were asleep for a lot of the time..." 

"Woah..."

"Yeah.. I'm gonna go to the store for snacks and shiz."

"Have fun."

You and your best friend would smile, as he would leave the room. Your smile would instantly fade into a worried expression. 

_I can't possibly have a crush on Jahseh. That's weird... Everyone would judge me.. God, it's gonna be really awkward when I see him._

You would prepare for the concert. You remember packing a drawing you made of X. He'd never notice you out of the many people at the concert, would he. You got front row tickets, but does it even matter? 

You would close your eyes, putting headphones on. You would play multiple songs by X. Rare part one, Catch, infinity 888, SMASH!, and kill me. 

His songs are great.

You would finish listening, remembering that you had to get dinner. Pizza? Yeah, pizza sounds good. You would begin dialing the numbers to the restaurant. 

_I don't think I like Jahseh like that... I should just hide my feelings. Everyone would judge me... _

**After calling the pizza place **

(B/F) would come back with a lot of chips, soda, and water. 

"You're packing like we're ready for the apocalypse, (B/F)."

"Nope. We're here for a month, remember?'

Your eyes would widen. 

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Pfft, the look on your face!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY... I just want to see X!"

"Heh, you just can't wait to meet your little crush..."

You would blush lightly. 

"N-No."

Your best friend would laugh, unpacking the food. You would go into your room, closing the door. 

_I said I didn't like him.... Just keep pushing your feelings down, (Y/N). They'll go away. _

You would rest on your bed, closing your eyes. An entire month of waiting to see him.. It'll be worth it. 


	4. The Wait is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert has finally arrived! But is it all that you hope it is..?

_Sheesh, what a long month. _

You would get dressed. You haven't even checked the alarm yet. 

9:45 AM. That's a bit late. Oh well. 

You would smile, coming to the living room. 

"God, you slept in a lot."

"Whatever."

"Your whole attitude seems to have improved since we rented a hotel room out here."

"What did you expect? I'm not gonna be angry about meeting my idol."

"Of course you wouldn't. Oh and by the way, the concert starts at 8 PM tonight and we'll have to arrive a bit early to get our seats."

"... Alright."

"I don't even think I told you, but I actually emailed xxx a few days ago. He hasn't responded back."

"It's a frickin businesss email, of course he won't respond quickly."

"Ohhhh..."

You would grin. 

**7:30 PM **

You would look at the entrance. Just through there and you'd be able to physically see Jahseh himself. 

**8:00 PM **

The placed is literally packed, at least you and your friend came early to pick the best seats. 

"This feels like a dream, (B/F)."

"Well it isn't-"

There he was. 

An instrumental version of BAD! would play for a bit before people got adjusted into the seats. 

"Alright, everyone. I'll need someone to help with the song! The song that's gonna play is... BAD! Now, raise yo hands real fucking high! Get em up in the air as much as you possibly can!"

You would reach for the stars, not taking your eyes off of XXXTENTACION. He would notice you out of everyone in the crowd. He would hesitate to choose you... He would slowly walk over, choosing.. 

Someone completely different from you... 

"Yeah! Come on up to the stage."

The random woman would get on stage. You felt angry. You never thought you would be so angry. 

They would hop on stage, performing the song. 

He would ask for one more person to help out. 

"Alright, last one that you can help me with, everybody! We're gonna sing Look at Me!"

He would glare at you, smiling. 

You would instantly feel happy. 

"Yeah, you! Come on up here!"

You would very nervously hop on the stage, looking at X. 

"What's yo name, vro?"

"... (y/n)..."

"Don't be so nervous! Everybody chant my fans name!"

They would begin chanting. You felt like you could just run off the stage crying. But no. You stood there. 

You would smile, as the song would start. 

You both would perform the song, smiling the whole time. 

The song would end. 

"(y/n), anything you have for me? Just asking in case you do!"

"I-I have this one d-drawing that says ignore the h-haters on it...."

"Could you show me?" 

You would grab into your pocket, pulling it out and handing it to him, glancing around the audience. 

_The crowd is gigantic... All the eyes are on me..._

You would catch a glimpse of Ski backstage. 

Jahseh would begin walking backstage. A security guard would walk to you, telling you to go backstage after the concert with your friend. 

You would smile, hopping off the stage. 

**After the Concert **

You would inform your friend about how you were both invited backstage to meet Jahseh himself. 

You would go into his room. 

"Oh, hello there!" 

Your best friend would remain silent. 

"H-Hey...."

"Don't be nervous, what's your name again?" 

"(y/n)..."

"That's a beautiful name."

_I doubt it. I'm probably going to wake up and cry knowing this was a dream. _

He was still looking at you. 

"I don't have another concert or anything important for a few months..."

"And?"

"I favor you a bit. Because you're different... I don't know why." He would laugh nervously. 

"Spit it out already."

"Ay, don't be a bitch!" He would laugh. "Alright I'll tell you. I want to come hang out with your until my next concert. Ski's around here too. Oh- nah he's going to a meet up, so he's a bit busy."

"K...."

"Well, let's go!" He would smile. His teeth would literally shine through your soul. 


	5. Hot

You would finally arrive into the house, waiting for Jahseh to unpack.   
"This feels like a dream, (b/f)."   
"It isn't. It's real... And motha fuckin triple x is here."  
"Oh man...*


End file.
